


The Group Chat Returns

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: The Group Chat Series [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Group Chat Fic, Humor, I'm back!, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: So, a long while back I said I'd write a sequel. I wrote half the first chapter, got distracted, and lost it. However, it's about time I got back to this. So here I am, with another set of tropes, antics and various other things! This time, I'm changing things up a bit to fit the traditional structure of a group chat fic, and I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Dorian Havilliard, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Asterin Blackbeak & Manon Blackbeak, Dorian Havilliard/Chaol Westfall, Manon Blackbeak & Dorian Havilliard, Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, many past relationships lmao
Series: The Group Chat Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670395
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	1. a new landscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple of things have changed for the group - and the app they use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps* we *claps* need *claps* more *stops clapping because ow my hands* malide and chaorian! c'mon guys! anyway, let's dive in.

**adarlan friends**

**User#1281213:** today's the day!

 **User#1281213:** wait what

 **User#1281213:** what is this

 **User#1281213:** where tf is my name

 **User#1281213:** help

 **User#1481242:** Do you never read your emails? There's been an update.

 **User#1281213:** o h

 **User#1281213:** well, what's the update?

 **User#1481242:** Read your emails.

 **User#1481242:** That doesn't mean 'lean over and read mine over my shoulder'.

 **User#1281213:** too late!

 **User#1281213:** ahahah i love the update 

**User#1481242:** Oh dear.

_**User#1281213** has changed their name to **dorianisthebest**_

**dorianisthebest:** hA!

 **dorianisthebest:** ok your turn

 **User#1481242:** At last, I can finally make my name something other than what you signed me up as.

 **dorianisthebest:** it was a GREAT pun

 **User#1481242:** No, it wasn't.

_**User#1481242** has changed their name to **chaolwestfall**_

**dorianisthebest:** nooooo

 **chaolwestfall:** Anyway, what were you saying earlier?

 **dorianisthebest:** *sigh* well, aelin and rowan are getting back from their honeymoon

 **chaolwestfall:** Their trip?

 **dorianisthebest:** h o n e y m o o n

 **chaolwestfall:** They aren't married, Dorian.

 **dorianisthebest:** yet

 **chaolwestfall:** ...Well, at least Aelin can dilute your intensity when she gets back.

 **dorianisthebest:** ...

 **chaolwestfall:** You're right, I'm going to suffer.

**witches**

**User#1298343:** hey lovebirds

 **User#1298343:** hang on

_**User#1298343** has changed their name to **asteremix**_

**asteremix:** so are you guys going to the party?

 **User#2082784:** What party

 **User#2082784:** Oh jesus christ

_**User#2082784** has changed their name to **No**_

**User#1111111:** oh nice new name asterin!

 **User#1111111:** a real remix of your usual style

 **asteremix:** ayy

 **User#1111111:** :D

 **No:** Don't encourage her

_**User#1111111** has changed their name to **goodbi <3**_

**goodbi <3:** i'm glad we can change our names now - imagine the future conversations!

 **asteremix:** CHAOS

 **No:** Oh no

 **asteremix:** now then, the party?

 **No:** What is it for?

 **goodbi <3:** aelin and her bf are back!

 **No:** Nah

 **asteremix:** pleaseeeee

 **goodbi <3:** we can eat all their cake!

 **No:** Yeah, okay

 **asteremix:** yesssss

 **goodbi <3:** awesome :D

**power squad**

_**lysisawesomer** has changed their name to **lysandraofc**_

_**whatdoeslysmean** has changed their name to **howwasimeanttoknowthat**_

_**lysandraofc** has changed their name to **whoelsewoulditbe**_

_**howwasimeanttoknowthat** has changed their name to **idon'tknow**_

**chaolwestfall:** Okay Jesus Christ, I don't know what's going on here.

 **lorcanyounot:** finally, someone with half a brain

 **dorianisthebest:** why is your name the same? change it up, man!

 **lorcanyounot:** no.

 **dorianisthebest:** :(

 **idon'tknow:** ki'm red f ths

 **whoelsewoulditbe:** nobody can read that honey

 **idon'tknow:** nelhone

 **dorianisthebest:** ????

 **whoelsewoulditbe:** new phone

 **whoelsewoulditbe:** this one doesn't have autocorrect lol

 **dorianisthebest:** thanks, aedion translator

 **lightofeyllwe:** Perhaps Rowan and Aedion will have something to bond over: bad spelling

 **lorcanyounot:** savage

 **chaolwestfall:** I believe that Aelin will be here in a few hours. Who will be picking her up?

 **idon'tknow:** mf ofv

 **chaolwestfall:** ...

 **whoelsewoulditbe:** we're going to pick them up

 **chaolwestfall:** Thank you, Lysandra.

 **chaolwestfall:** Now I am logging off this nightmare of a chat.

 **dorianisthebest:** i thought you loved us :(

 **chaolwestfall:** Suffer.

 **whoelsewoulditbe:** w o w everyone's being a savage today

 **idon'tknow:** gra lbwervaston

 **whoelsewoulditbe:** stfu aedion

* * *

_ki'm red f ths - ok i'm tired of this_

_nelhone - new phone_

_mf ofv - me ofc_

_gra lbwervaston - great observation_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that, i'm back!


	2. the realm of draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another chapter where people do things. amazing. also, is there ~trouble in paradise~?

**power squad**

_**whoelsewoulditbe** has changed their name to **lysandracomalfoy**_

**idon'tknow:** ytf foer thgat ervrenm ,meranm

_**whoelsewoulditbe** has sent a link_

**idon'tknow:** wehjdsyt ios thjids

 **dorianisthebest:** YESSSSSS I LOVE THOSE VIDEOS

 **dorianisthebest:** watch them aedion :)

 **chaolwestfall:** Judging by his tone, I would advise you _not_ to watch whatever the link was.

 **dorianisthebest:** :(

 **lysandracomalfoy:** either way, i win

 **lorcanyounot:** what does that even mean

 **chaolwestfall:** I think we should focus on picking Aelin up.

 **lysandracomalfoy:** THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT

 **dorianisthebest:** how dARE-

 **idon'tknow:** AASXASSAAAAA

 **lorcanyounot:** idiots.

**Private Message**

**yread:** things have gotten weird at work

 **neithsarrow:** what do you mean?

 **yread:** some of the employees have been disappearing and it seems like more than a coincidence at this point

 **yread:** i think there's something really suspicious happening here

 **neithsarrow:** sounds like exactly the kind of thing i love to solve

 **neithsarrow:** can i come to your workplace tomorrow?

 **yread:** ofc

 **neithsarrow:** awesome

 **neithsarrow:** noticed anything else amiss recently?

 **yread:** a lot - my boss is the coldest person i've ever met, some customers have these dark symbols on the outfits and keep going straight to his office, and i'm sure i've heard gunshots in the alley behind the shop

 **neithsarrow:** gunshots???

 **yread:** i'm terrified to go back there. maybe i should learn martial arts to protect myself?

 **neithsarrow:** i'm coming to check this out tomorrow

 **neithsarrow:** why only say now?

 **yread:** idk, it seemed to be unconnected but i'm getting more worried now

 **yread:** i hope i don't go next

 **neithsarrow:** enough of that, i'll send someone to pick you up today if that's ok?

 **yread:** thank you

**witches**

**asteremix:** hey manon i have a task for you

 **No:** No

 **asteremix:** i have a friend of a friend in need of help

 **asteremix:** stuck in a probably dangerous location

 **No:** Fine, i'll get my bike

 **goodbi <3:** oooooh can i come? i love your motorbike!

 **asteremix:** good, i'll send you more details in a second

 **No:** Okay

 **goodbi <3: **also, i found this great place for pizza! want to go tonight?

 **No:** Sounds good

 **goodbi <3:** awesome!

 **asteremix:** so cute, every single fucking day

**power squad**

**lysandracomalfoy:** look who we found making out in the airport!

 _ **lysandracomalfoy**_ _has sent an image_

 **dorianisthebest:** askjaklsdj the t a n

 **lightofeyllwe:** Both of them look like they have enjoyed the trip.

 **idon'tknow:** lysan vcdrsa uyiu lisr

 **lysandracomalfoy:** oKAY FINE

 **lysandracomalfoy:** they weren't making out BUT-

 **lysandracomalfoy:** wait

**save rowaelin**

_**lysandracomalfoy** has created the chat 'save rowaelin'_

**_lysandracomalfoy_ ** _has added idon'tknow +4 others_

 **lysandracomalfoy:** :(((

 **chaolwestfall:** What happened?

 **lysandracomalfoy:** they're a r g u i n g

 **dorianisthebest:** noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **idon'tknow:** iu#'m, oikl wityh tyhis

 **lorcanyounot:** i couldn't care less

 **lysandracomalfoy:** i notice you haven't left the group

 **lorcanyounot:** it's good to know what's happening

 **lysandracomalfoy:** suuuuure

 **chaolwestfall:** I don't want any part in this.

 **dorianisthebest:** you better not leave

 **chaolwestfall:** Or what?

 **chaolwestfall:**...Fine.

 **dorianisthebest:** :D

 **lorcanyounot:** *squints*

**power squad**

**User#12409812:** guess who's back!

* * *

_ytf foer thgat ervrenm ,meranm - wtf does that even mean_

_wehjdsyt ios thjids - what is this_

_AASXASSAAAAA - AAAAAAAAAAAA_

_lysan vcdrsa uyiu lisr - lysandra you liar_

_iu#'m, oikl wityh tyhis - i'm ok with this_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *confused noises*  
> *a voice emerges*  
> this chapter was fast and i hope to get back in the swing of things!  
> *chaos conquers*
> 
> edit: i'lladdplotsoondon'tworryaaaa


	3. a mystery unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> detective dorian and his reluctant sidekick, chaol, are on the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after almost 2 months of radio silence, i have returned! no more delay, let's go!

**power squad**

**dorianisthebest:** celaena! closest of my friends! most chaotic of my acquaintances! highest in my christmas card list! 

**User#12409812:** oh my god it's the spoilt kid

 **dorianisthebest:** you torment me :(

 **User#12409812** **:** hush

 **lorcanyounot:** interesting

 **chaolwestfall:** Glad you're back, Aelin.

 **User#12409812** **:** yeah, whatever, how do i get my old name back?

 _**User#12409812** _ _has changed their name to **aelin**_

 **aelin:** just came to say hey to my fave girl lys and the rest of you losers

 **lysandracomalfoy:** thanks i think?

 **aelin:** see you all later, knowing you lot

**trouble in paradise**

**dorianisthebest:** what the fuck

 **dorianisthebest:** at first i thought she was messing but she seems really pissed

 **chaolwestfall:** I'm sure you're imagining it.

 **lysandracomalfoy:** no, actually, i agree, this is weird

 **lysandracomalfoy:** we're literally next to each other in the car, why would she greet me online

 **lorcanyounot:** she's weird, get over it

 **dorianisthebest:** absolutely not, i'm going to investigate!!!

 **chaolwestfall:** Please don't.

 **dorianisthebest:** bold words from a sidekick

 **chaolwestfall:** Well, fuck.

 **lysandracomalfoy:** LMAO

**power squad**

**lorcanyounot:** i have received a message from an anonymous number wanting to talk to aelin

 **dorianisthebest:** that's gotta be the longest message you've ever sent here loll

 **lysandracomalfoy:** oh shit he right

 **lorcanyounot:** can you guys shut up

 **aelin:** yeah, please. who is it, lorcan?

**trouble in paradise**

**dorianisthebest:** I'M TELLING YOU D:

**power squad**

**chaolwestfall:** Finally, maturity.

 **aelin:** stfu omg

 **dorianisthebest:** what the hell aelin

 **aelin:** what's your problem

 **dorianisthebest:** is everything okay????

 **aelin:** why would it not be

 **dorianisthebest:** you're acting weird

 **lysandracomalfoy:** yeah

 **aelin:** no i'm not

 **dorianisthebest:** we're here for you celeana!

 **aelin:** ok that nickname thing isn't even funny

 **dorianisthebest:** :(

 **aelin:** ah yes the punctuation, such a GREAT way of expressing emotions

 **lysandracomalfoy:** jesus aelin, stop!

 **lysandracomalfoy:** she's now offline

 **chaolwestfall:** Who wanted her number, Lorcan?

 **lorcanyounot:** thanks for finally asking ffs

 **lorcanyounot:** some kid called sam?

 **User#12409335:** Hello everyone

 **User#12409335:** This is rowan

 **dorianisthebest:** rowan! what's up with aelin?

 **User#12409335:** She's just being an asshole as usual

 **lysandracomalfoy:** as u s u a l ?

 **User#12409335:** How do i change my name

_**User#12409335** has changed their name to **bowand** **ar** **rowan**_

**bowandarrowan:** What was i saying

 **bowandarrowan:** Right

 **bowandarrowan:** We didn't have a good trip

 **aelin:** stfu you self centred jerk

 **dorianisthebest:** whatthefuck

**trouble in paradise**

**lysandracomalfoy:** pls

 **dorianisthebest:** on the case!!!!

**witches**

**No:** Dropped off your 'friend of a friend'

 **goodbi <3: **yeah! manon knew her!

 **asteremix** : the friend was nesryn btw

 **No:** Why does everyone know each other

 **goodbi <3: **can we invite her over to hang out at work?

 **asteremix:** hell yeah! tell her to bring nesryn!

 **No:** Sounds good

**power squad**

**dorianisthebest:** i'm so mad

 **dorianisthebest:** can't believe this

 **dorianisthebest: @aelin** NOT FUNNY DIDN'T LAUGH

 **aelin:** hA

 **dorianisthebest:** you really had me worried >:(

 **aelin:** sorry, couldn't resist ;)

 **lysandracomalfoy:** omg aelin this was a prank?

 **aelin:** :)

 **bowandarrowan:** We fooled you all

 **chaolwestfall:** It was amusing, I suppose.

 **bowandarrowan:** For us

 **aelin:** anyway this nickname sUCKS

 **chaolwestfall:** Oh dear.

 **lysandracomalfoy:** oh yes!

**_aelin_ ** _has changed their name to **hellfire**_

**hellfire:** B)

 **lorcanyounot:** nerd

 **hellfire:** thanks for declaring your status within our group, lorcan

**lorcanyounot:**

**dorianisthebest:** IAWHFISDAF i missed you

 **hellfire:** and i you

 **hellfire:** all of you, even the nerd!

 **hellfire:** y'all better have a party for me

**trouble in paradise**

_**lysandracomalfoy** has deleted this chat_

**Private Message**

**No:** when is the party?

 **asteremix:** an hour or so?

 **goodbi <3: **yep!

 **No:** see you all there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took so long i entirely changed the theme of the party  
> apologies for any plot holes, it's been hectic!  
> also can i say i forgot how FUN this was to write! i will be updating more since i have enjoyed it


	4. is this party even safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i first thought "hey let's do a normal party" and then "oooooo maybe a zoom party" but alas, the plot is set up, this is a normal party again

**suspicious**

_**lysandracomalfoy** has created the chat 'suspicious'_

_**lysandracomalfoy** has added idon'tknow +5 others_

**lorcanyounot:** stop making these

 **lysandracomalfoy:** I'M DRUNK LET ME BE FREE

 **lysandracomalfoy:** ROLL CALL

 **idon'tknow:** im hrre i guhss

 **lorcanyounot:** unfortunately

 **hellfire:** sup

 **bowandarrowan:** I am confused

 **lysandracomalfoy:** i'm gonna assume nehemia is busy

 **lysandracomalfoy:** ok look in the corner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **lorcanyounot:** why so many exclamation marks

 **lysandracomalfoy:** looK AT THEM YOU STUCK UP BRAT

**lorcanyounot:**

**bowandarrowan:** I see

 **hellfire:** WHO

 **hellfire:** OH

 **lysandracomalfoy:** i'm considering everything rn

 **idon'tknow:** i domt get it

 **lysandracomalfoy:** look idk but dorian and chaol are being heLLA cute rn

 **idon'tknow:** um?

 **lysandracomalfoy:** not that way you idiot

 **lysandracomalfoy:** oH I'VE GOT IT!

 **bowandarrowan:** Are you going to discuss that time when dorian said he was bi

 **lysandracomalfoy:**...yes

 **lysandracomalfoy:** omg what if he has a crush on chaol we need to investigateeeee

 **lorcanyounot:** stupid as this is, you may be onto something

 **bowandarrowan:** You agree?

 **lorcanyounot:** aelin has been quiet

 **hellfire:** lmao you guys are just really funny

 **lysandracomalfoy:** i call bs

 **lysandracomalfoy:** i'm texting dorian

 **hellfire:** lys no

**adarlan friends**

**dorianisthebest:** aeliN

 **dorianisthebest:** AELIN WHY

 **chaolwestfall:** What is it now?

 **hellfire:** sorry but this is your fault

 **hellfire:** lysandra thinks dorian has a crush on you, chaol

 **chaolwestfall:** Huh.

 **dorianisthebest:** i'm not responding til i'm sober smh

 **dorianisthebest:** chaol take me home

 **chaolwestfall:** I'm literally right next to you.

 **chaolwestfall:** But alright.

 **dorianisthebest:** my hero

 **hellfire:** you are adding fuel to the fire by carrying him out bridal style

 **hellfire:** asdefrgth i give up

**power squad**

**bowandarrowan:** Where did the pizza go?

 **lorcanyounot:** blame dorian's weird girlfriend

 **hellfire:** asterin?

 **hellfire:** she's not even - oh whatever

 **lorcanyounot:** i saw her eating all of it

 **idon'tknow:** alL OG IT???

 **lorcanyounot:** i am not repeating myself

_**lorcanyounot** _ _has sent an image_

**hellfire:** HHAHHAHDSHHAHA

 **hellfire:** MANON LOOKS SO DONE

 **hellfire:** AND EVEN ELIDE IS DISPOIANTED

 **hellfire:** DISAPOINTED

 **hellfire:** DISA

 **lightofeyllwe:** Disappointed?

 **hellfire:** YEAH THANKS!

 **hellfire:** wait

 **bowandarrowan:** Nehemia! You're back!

 **lightofeyllwe:** I heard that Aelin was returning, but it seems I am a few hours late

 **lightofeyllwe:** Sorry that I could not attend your party

 **hellfire:** that's fine! but we gotta meet up soon

 **lightofeyllwe:** Certainly, especially before the big event

 **hellfire:** SHH THEY DON'T KNOW

 **lightofeyllwe:** Still?

 **idon'tknow:** waitn what

 **lightofeyllwe:** I suppose it is not my place to say, however. See you all soon, I hope!

 **lysandracomalfoy:** I NEED ANSWERS

 **lysandracomalfoy:** and pizza, i also need pizza

 **hellfire:** oh same

 **hellfire:** asterin Why

**adarlan friends**

_**hellfire** has added asteremix_

**hellfire:** :(

 **asteremix:** there's more pizza in the kitchen yknow

 **hellfire:** :)

 **asteremix:** @dorianisthebest add manon

 **asteremix:** @dorianisthebest

 **asteremix:** @dorianisthebest

 **asteremix:** @dorianisthebest

 **asteremix:** @dorianisthebest

 **chaolwestfall:** Please stop. His phone keeps buzzing and I'm trying to get the door open.

 **chaolwestfall:** I'll add her.

_**chaolwestfall** has added No_

**No:** Why am i back here

 **asteremix:** cuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **No:** 'Cos?

 **asteremix:** no i was greeting you, cuZ

 **No:** What

 **hellfire:** PIZZAAAAAA

 **asteremix:** you found it?

 **hellfire:** WAIT IT'S EMPTY

 **hellfire:** WHAT THE HELL ASTERINNN

 **hellfire:** NASTERIN

 **hellfire:** cos nasty

 **asteremix:** no i got it it was just really bad

 **No:** For once, i approve of this prank

 **asteremix:** because you weren't the victim?

**No:**

**chaolwestfall:** Aelin, what was in those drinks?

 **hellfire:** uh nothing besides what was on the label, why do you ask?

 **chaolwestfall:** Just checking.

 **chaolwestfall:** Did someone steal your drink?

 **hellfire:** WAIT YEAH HOW DID YOU KNOW

 **chaolwestfall:** Okay. See you guys tomorrow.

 **hellfire:** i'm crying what was that interaction

 **No:** I must leave this party, one moment and I will be back

 **hellfire:** whaaaaaaaa-?

 **asteremix:** i actually have the pizza come get itttt

 **hellfire:** hEY! IT'S MY GODDAMN PARTY!

**Private Message**

**lysandracomalfoy:** where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **idon'tknow:** at th door

 **idon'tknow:** som kid wnts to come im

 **idon'tknow:** jusr semt him awy

 **lysandracomalfoy:** okayyyyyyyy

 **lysandracomalfoy:** come backkkkk

 **idon'tknow:** omw

**Private Message**

**deadinside:** they sent me out

 **lorcanyounot:** rude as always

 **deadinside:** i have taken my revenge

 **lorcanyounot:** what?

 **lorcanyounot:** sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter because i'm Always Busy these days but hey! conflict!


	5. nope, it really wasn't safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> consequences come back and hit full force. not that this is anyone's fault, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see what happens when you lose control of the plot? what am i doing anymore?

**Private Message**

**hellfire:** what the hell

 **hellfire:** is this sam?

 **deadinside:** celaena?

 **hellfire:** yeah

 **deadinside:** it's great to talk to you again! i tried to catch you at the party but i missed you (T＿T)

 **hellfire:** this is amazing! how did you find me?

 **deadinside:** it's not too hard, knowing you XD

 **deadinside:** mainly the rap battle, though

 **hellfire:** wow what the FUCK this is GREAT!!!

 **deadinside:** i'm glad you're happy to hear from me!

 **deadinside:** how have you been?

 **hellfire:** well, after you got fired, i hopped around a bit and bought the whole company along with some others!

 **deadinside:** what??? (∩╹□╹∩)

 **hellfire:** yeah! got some friends in high places :)

 **hellfire:** and i kinda inherited a pretty big company from my parents too lmao, never told you though

 **deadinside:** no way!

 **hellfire:** i was going to but then you got fired ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **deadinside:** i can't believe this!

 **deadinside:** here i was thinking i was going to find you still throwing passive aggressive comments at the old boss

 **hellfire:** oh i still do make comments about the boss, but since that's me, it's all positive >:D

 **deadinside:** say, can i get a meeting with this boss? she sounds very cool

 **hellfire:** i think the word you're looking for is _hot_

 **hellfire:** and yes, ofc

 **hellfire:** can't wait to catch up!

 **deadinside:** yeah

 **deadinside:** i really missed you ♡＾▽＾♡

 **hellfire:** you too <3

**power squad**

**hellfire:** OMG YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT

 **lysandracomalfoy:** is this about dorian or?

 **hellfire:** um? is this not the wrong chat?

 **lysandracomalfoy:** not tHAT

 **lysandracomalfoy:** dear lord

 **lorcanyounot:** you idiot

 **hellfire:** well what else is it?

 **dorianisthebest:** no wait tell me, what's this other chat?

 **bowandarrowan:** dorian's drink got spiked at the party

 **hellfire:** the fuck?

 **dorianisthebest:** yeah it was wild dude!!

 **dorianisthebest:** i have never had so many hallucinations at once before, it was so cool

 **chaolwestfall:** He was terrified.

 **dorianisthebest:** stop exposing me >:(

 **lysandracomalfoy:** no, please continue :)

 **lightofeyllwe:** I was quite concerned when I heard, but thankfully it seems you all took the right actions

 **dorianisthebest:** yeah honestly thank god for manon

 **dorianisthebest:** in hindsight, calling for medical help was a very good plan

 **hellfire:** how the fuck did this even happen?

 **hellfire:** who???

 **dorianisthebest:** i have many enemies B)

 **chaolwestfall:** This was a party with only friends? Are your friends your enemies?

 **dorianisthebest:** mAyBE

 **chaolwestfall:** Also I think we established that the drink wasn't meant for you, it was Aelin's cup but you stole it.

 **hellfire:** HOLD UP

 **hellfire:** SOMEPNE TRIED TO POISN ME?

 **bowandarrowan:** Interesting spelling

 **hellfire:** not the point????????

 **bowandarrowan:**...True

 **hellfire:** two big things happening at once omg

 **hellfire:** oh yeah btw sam is back

_**hellfire** has added **deadinside**_

**deadinside:** hello! ( ・_・)ノ

 **dorianisthebest:** OH MY GOSH I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU

 **chaolwestfall:** Hello and welcome. Please ignore Dorian.

 **dorianisthebest:** AELIN ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT YOU O M G

 **dorianisthebest:** also rUDE I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

 **chaolwestfall:** Incorrect.

 **deadinside:** i'm flattered (*^_^*)

 **deadinside:** it's good to meet you all!

 **lorcanyounot:** oh hey

 **deadinside:** hello!

 **lorcanyounot:** i gave him your number

 **hellfire:** oHhhhhhh

 **lysandracomalfoy:** oooooooo heyyy sam!

 **deadinside:** lysandra? is that you?

 **lysandracomalfoy:** yeah it is ;)

 **idon'tknow:** hey huh?

 **lysandracomalfoy:** aw are you jealous?

 **idon'tknow:** i'm mkore confdued

 **idon'tknow:** is thsiu yiur ex?

 **hellfire:** BAHAHAHH

 **hellfire:** No

 **idon'tknow:**...yiours then?

 **hellfire:** it's aLWAYs mine

 **lysandracomalfoy:** or chaol's *cough cough*

 **chaolwestfall:** I have not dated many people.

 **lysandracomalfoy:** i can think of someone who wishes you did ;)

 **chaolwestfall:** You... do?

 **hellfire:** THE SURPIRISE AISDHFG

 **deadinside:** i am confused (´･_･`)

 **lysandracomalfoy:** let's just say someone here is mega crushing ;)

 **chaolwestfall:** They will be disappointed, Lysandra. You know I am not dating.

 **lysandracomalfoy:** suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure

 **idon'tknow:** goodn tob mkeet yiu sam

 **deadinside:** hello! who are you?

 **hellfire:** idon'tknow is my cousin, aedion

 **hellfire:** you know lysandra

 **hellfire:** those two are dating

 **deadinside:** that makes sense!

 **hellfire:** dorian and chaol are more easy to identify bc dorian is cocky and chaol is proper and that's all you really need to know about them

 **dorianisthebest:** excuse you

 **hellfire:** you're excused

 **hellfire:** lightofeyllwe is nehemia, and she's out of everyone's league in the best way

 **hellfire:** you apparently know lorcan and ofc you know me

 **hellfire:** and then there's rowan (bowandarrowan), who's my bf

 **bowandarrowan:** Hello

 **deadinside:** it won't be awkward with me here, will it? ⊙﹏⊙

 **bowandarrow:** You're not the only one of her exes here

 **dorianisthebest:** yeah we don't think about that much

 **chaolwestfall:** And would be better off avoiding it.

 **hellfire:** smh they're friends with me now tho

 **hellfire:** isn't that cool huh?

 **lysandracomalfoy:** very mysterious...

**Private Message**

**lysandracomalfoy:** hun you never answered me

 **dorianistehbest:** i was poisoned

 **lysandracomalfoy:** thin fucking ice

 **lysandracomalfoy:** but?? have we figured you out? >:)

 **dorianisthebest:** uh

**adarlan friends**

**dorianisthebest:** oh fuck it

 **chaolwestfall:**?

**Private Message**

**dorianisthebest:** only kinda

 **lysandracomalfoy:** WAIT REALLY???

 **dorianisthebest:** i mean he's very hot 

**lysandracomalfoy:** mmhmmmmm mhmm

 **lysandracomalfoy:** this would have been 100000 times better if i could actually set you up with him or something SIGH

 **dorianisthebest:** you can't now?

 **lysandracomalfoy:** have you been reADING the gc?

 **dorianisthebest:** oH

 **dorianisthebest:** :(

 **dorianisthebest:** i'll get over it

 **lysandracomalfoy:** nooooo we gotta make him notice you!!

 **dorianisthebest:** oh ok

 **dorianisthebest:** i mean, he does notice me, we're roommates

 **lysandracomalfoy:** yOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

 **lysandracomalfoy:** the more i think about it, the less i can accept this ending, we must try

 **lysandracomalfoy:** maybe he returns your feelings!

 **dorianisthebest:** what do you plan to do?

 **lysandracomalfoy:** wait, you're _in_?

 **dorianisthebest:** sure, but ig it depends on your plans

 **lysandracomalfoy:** OK HERE WE GO!!

**suspicious**

_**lysandracomalfoy** has changed the chat name to 'super secret set up plan'_

_**lysandracomalfoy** has added **dorianisthebest**_

**lysandracomalfoy:** let the records show that i was right :)

 **lorcanyounot:**...what

 **dorianisthebest:** sup

 **dorianisthebest:** i heard y'all have a plan?

 **lysandracomalfoy:** yEs wE DO

 **idon'tknow:** whsat plan>

 **lysandracomalfoy:** the _plan_ , keep up aedion

 **bowandarrowan:** there is no plan

 **lorcanyounot:** there is no plan

 **lysandracomalfoy:** the one time you guys have the same thought at the same time and it is to dishonour me >:(

 **dorianisthebest:** lesdhfk

 **lysandracomalfoy:** well, i'm m a k i n g a plan

 **lysandracomalfoy:** i honestly never thought i'd get this far

 **idon'tknow:** i'm confukgsed

 **dorianisthebest:** cool

 **lysandracomalfoy:** strap in you bisexual disaster, we're going for a ride!

 **lysandracomalfoy:** first thing's first

 **hellfire:** HUH

 **dorianisthebest:** yo


End file.
